Toss To Me
by Lucy Mel
Summary: ¿Que habría pasado...? ¿... si Tanaka no hubiese llegado a tiempo para separar a Hinata de Kageyama? Kageyama ha cometido un grave error, no tiene la menor duda de ello. Sin embargo no sabe cómo remediar lo que ha hecho, ni lo que ha causado. ¿Hinata podrá algún día perdonarlo?


¿Qué habría pasado si...?

¿... Tanaka no hubiese llegado a tiempo?

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

—Tanaka dijo que los encontró después de la práctica. Yachi fue corriendo a buscarlo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Daichi negó con la cabeza, afligido con tan sólo escucharlo.

—Sabía que las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos desde que perdimos contra el Aoba Josei. ¿Pero ésto? No me lo esperaba.

Suga sabía a lo que se refería. Nadie había previsto lo que sucedió la noche anterior, resultaba tan increíble siquiera pensarlo, que ningún miembro del Karasuno tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

—¿Vas a suspenderlos de nuevo? —preguntó.

—No se si eso sirva de algo ésta vez.

Suga miró hacia la puerta con una sensación de angustia clavada en su pecho.

—Ninguno de los dos ha llegado todavía. ¿Crees que se presenten?

—Lo harán —aseguró Daichi, sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz—. Estamos hablando de Hinata y Kageyama, después de todo.

La práctica empezó una vez que el entrenador Ukai se apareció en el gimnasio. Todos intentaban dar lo mejor de si mismos, pero era claro que ninguno de ellos lograba concentrarse del todo. La preocupación colectiva giraba en torno a los ausentes de ese día.

—¡Asahi buen saque!

El sonido del balón al impactar contra la palma de Asahi fue sin duda estridente, sin embargo el servicio se estrelló directamente contra la maya unos segundos después.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡No te preocupes! —se escuchó la voz de Nishinoya desde el otro lado de la cancha, quien intentaba animar a su compañero, a pesar de que él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Después de la rotación fue el turno de Tsukishima para sacar. Ésta vez el balón logró llegar hasta el otro lado de la cancha, donde fue recibido por Ennoshita con firmeza, llegando directamente a las manos de Suga. Su colocación fue precisa, permitiéndole al As realizar un ataque con fuerza.

Tsukishima y Tanaka saltaron para detener el balón, sin lograrlo por completo; sin embrago Kiyoko —quien junto con Yachi tuvieron que participar en la práctica por la falta de jugadores— consiguió alcanzarlo y hacerle una buena colocación a Tanaka.

El balón quedó suspendido en el aire por unos segundos y luego cayó al suelo, botando fuera de los límites de la cancha.

—¡Tanaka! —lo llamó Ukai—. Se supone que tienes que mantener tus ojos en el balón, no en Kiyoko.

Tanaka inmediatamente se ruborizó, exclamando "¡Lo siento!" un poco más alto de lo necesario.

Cuando fue el turno de Yachi para servir, ésta pensó mucho para lanzar el balón. No fue hasta que Suga le recordó que disponía de un tiempo limitado que, dando un agudo gritito, se apresuró a realizar el saque.

El balón rozó la maya y cayó sin fuerza en el otro lado de la cancha, donde Daichi se apresuró a golpearlo, a pesar de que Yamaguchi se encontraba más cerca, ya que el chico de pecas se había quedado petrificado.

El balón voló directo hacia el otro lado. Allí, Asahi ya estaba preparado para recibirlo; y lo habría hecho, si Nishinoya no se hubiese lanzado en el último segundo, chocando contra el más alto e impidiendo que alguno de los dos lograra siquiera tocar el balón.

—Muchachos, tómense un descanso —indicó Ukai, dando un suspiro.

—Están desconcertados —apuntó Takeda, con preocupación—. Y dos de nuestros jugadores más fuertes ni si quiera están presentes. Solo espero que sean capaces de recuperarse antes de las competencias, porque en éstas condiciones no podrán ganar ni siquiera el primer set.

—Lo que sucedió entre Kageyama y Hinata sin duda desestabilizó al equipo. Pero si logran superar ésto se volverán más fuertes. Debemos confiar en que seguirán adelante a pesar de todo. No tememos otra opción.

Todos se dispersaron y fueron en busca de agua o un lugar para sentarse. Ninguno hablaba mucho, todos se limitaron a mantenerse dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Sólo habían transcurrido unos cinco minutos del descanso cuando la puerta se abrió con un estrépito, llamando la atención de cada persona dentro del gimnasio.

En el humbral, delineado por la luz del sol, estaba un exhausto Hinata. Su cabello revuelto y su agitada respiración hacían evidente que había venido corriendo.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —se disculpó enérgicamente, inclinándose mientras sus hombros todavía subían y bajaban con cada apresurada respiración.

—Está bien Hinata —Ukai fue el primero en responder—. Ve a calentar.

Hinata se enderezó y caminó atravesando la cancha. Dejó su bolso a un lado y se deshizo de la chaqueta negra, intentando actuar de forma natural; sin embargo la sensación de todos los ojos sobre él lo ponían nervioso. Su estómago estaba empezando a doler cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre.

—¡Hinata! —lo llamó Suga, rompiendo con el silencio incómodo que inundaba el lugar—. ¿Quieres que te haga unas colocaciones?

—¡Sí! —respondió Shoyo, recuperando un poco de su alegría habitual.

Hinata y Suga ya se habían alejado bastante cuando Asahi miro a Tanaka luciendo muy preocupado, y al mismo tiempo, sorprendido.

—¿Kageyama hizo eso? —preguntó, apuntado en dirección a Hinata.

Tanaka asintió lentamente, con tristeza.

—Cuando llegué ya se habían separado, pero era obvio como sucedieron las cosas.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo pudieron terminar así —intervino Yamaguchi, quién estaba de pie escuchando la conversación—. Sé que ellos pelean todo el tiempo, pero nunca a éste extremo.

—En realidad era sólo cuestión de tiempo —explicó Tsukishima, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz—. Su amistad está basada en el voleibol, y cuando el juego se volvió tenso, lo mismo sucedió con su relación. No saben cómo manejar la derrota.

—¡A todos nos dolió perder! —habló Nishinoya—. Pero en éstos momentos tenemos que mantenernos unidos. ¡El Karasuno no podrá recuperarse si no conseguimos conectar!

El líbero hablaba con fervor. Le dolía ver cómo el equipo que habían formado se fragmentaba poco a poco. Pero lo que más le causaba dolor era ver cómo esa misma desunión había herido a Hinata.

Tsukishima respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, expresando indiferencia.

—Solo estoy diciendo lo que veo.

Varios metros más allá de la discusión, Hinata y Suga continuaban practicando. El más bajo parecía no cansarse nunca, más bien, sus saltos se volvían más intensos cada vez que remataba. Y en cada ocasión, exclamaba "¡Otro más por favor!" con gran emoción.

Suga intentaba mantenerse calmado y actuar lo más natural posible. Lo menos que Hinata necesitaba en ese momento era la presión de todas las miradas sobre él.

Pero resultaba tan difícil ignorar cómo uno de los ojos de Hinata, hinchado y amoratado, resaltaba en su pequeño rostro dolorosamente; haciendo que el corazón de Suga se partiera en cientos de pedazos con tan solo verlo.

La práctica se prolongó hasta ya casi llegada la noche. Todos los miembros del equipo se apresuraron en limpiar el gimnasio para poder retirarse a sus hogares y descansar un poco. Ya que la tarea de Yamaguchi consistía simplemente en guardar —con ayuda de Suga— la red de voleibol y, por su parte, Tsukishima rara vez hacia algo para colaborar, éstos dos fueron los primeros en retirarse.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Yamaguchi. Tsukishima, en cambio, se limitó a hacer un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

Salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron a paso tranquilo por su camino habitual atravesando el parque.

—¿Piensas que las cosas entre Hinata y Kageyama se puedan arreglar, Tsukki? —preguntó Yamaguchi, mientras pasaban junto a un sendero de árboles.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?— respondió el rubio, indiferente.

—Sería una lástima que después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, se terminen separando de ésta forma.

—¿Por que te importa tanto?

Yamaguchi bajó la mirada, inseguro de lo estúpido que a Tsukishima le parecería su respuesta. Sin embargo la dijo, con tono bajo y titubeante.

—Son nuestros compañeros, no... no me gusta verlos así, heridos, divididos. Es muy triste.

Tsukishima no respondió, pero aún así Yamaguchi se animó a seguir hablando.

—Todo el equipo estaba preocupado por ellos, sólo hay que ver la forma en que jugamos hoy para notarlo. Tsukki, —lo llamó, con duda en su voz, pero sintiendo la necesidad incontrolable de sacar las palabras de su boca—, ¿realmente no te importa lo que sucedió?

Pero de nuevo, Yamaguchi no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Tadashi giró su cabeza hacia el rubio, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún lugar en la distancia.

No tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de intentar seguir la dirección que llevaban los ojos de Tsukishima, pues éste, en un movimiento rápido y repentino, empujó a Yamaguchi hacia un lado. El joven de pecas fue tomado por sorpresa, por lo que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Un segundo después algo impactó con fuerza brutal en el suelo, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia de Yamaguchi. Pudo reconocer el objeto esférico fácilmente. Por sus colores verdes, rojos y blancos, no podía tratarse de otra cosa que un balón de voleibol.

Yamaguchi todavía seguía impactado, sentado sobre el césped, cuando unos pasos rápidos anunciaron que alguien se acercaba. La silueta de una persona alta se divisó en la distancia.

—Lo lamento —se escuchó una voz—. Estaba practicado y...

La voz se interrumpió abruptamente, mirando con sorpresa a Tsukishima y luego a Yamaguchi. Claramente no había esperado encontrarse con ese par.

Sin embargo el sentimiento era mutuo. Tadashi jamás había imaginado que serían ellos los primeros en hablar con Tobio Kageyama después de del altercado con Hinata.

—¿Te golpeé? —preguntó el de ojos azules, dirigiéndose a Yamaguchi con clara preocupación, quien entre tanta conmoción seguía sentado en el suelo.

—No —respondió Tadashi, levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones—, Tsukki vio venir el balón y lo evitó.

Kageyama asintió, claramente aliviado. Sin embargo su aparente tranquilidad se rompió fácilmente en el momento en que Tsukishima decidió unirse a la conversación.

—A él no lo golpeaste —dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa que resultaba más terrorífica que burlona—. Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Hinata, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No hables de cosas que no entiendes! —advirtió Kageyama. Su rostro se había convertido en una mueca colérica.

—¿Cosas que no entiendo? —se burló Tsukishima—. Lo único que se necesita para entender lo que sucedió es tener dos ojos unidos a la cabeza.

Kageyama no respondió. No es como si hubiese algún argumento válido que pudiese utilizar. Tsukishima sabía elegir muy bien sus palabras.

—Pero si prefieres quedarte aquí, escondido —continuó el de lentes—, fingiendo que de algún modo las cosas se arreglarán por si solas, adelante. Nada te detiene. Después de todo, un colocador no es nada irreemplazable.

Tsukishima y Kageyama se miraron fijamente por un momento, pero al final, Kei terminó por romper el contacto con un aire de indiferencia y se alejó caminando tranquilamente.

Kageyama se quedó de pie, petrificado, con la mirada fija en el suelo y su mano formando un puño que temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Vienes, Yamaguchi? —lo llamó Tsukishima cuando ya se había alejado un par de metros.

Tadashi miró a Kageyama sintiendo pena por él. Sabía perfectamente cómo era sentir que lo habías arruinado todo, sin tener la menor idea de cómo remediarlo.

Yamaguchi estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Kageyama lo detuvo, llamándolo.

—Yamaguchi —dijo, con voz baja y débil—. Dile... dile a Hinata que lo siento.

Tadashi sentía un conflicto dentro se si mismo. Quería ayudarlo, de verdad que si, pero simplemente no le parecía la forma correcta de hacerlo.

—Eso es algo debes decirle tu mismo.

Tobio bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado. Yamaguchi lo miro una última vez, murmurando un leve "Buena suerte, Kageyama" antes de alejarse para alcanzar al impaciente Tsukishima.

Cuando ambas figuras se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche, Kageyama quedó completamente solo.

Caminó desganado y con lentitud hasta el lugar en donde el balón se había detenido, justo a los pies de un gran árbol. Tobio tomó el objeto esférico entre sus manos y se apoyó en el tronco, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta terminar sentado en el suelo. Acercó el balón a su pecho y lo rodeo con sus brazos, como si intentara abrazarlo . Inclinó su cabeza y la escondió en el espacio entre sus brazos y el balón.

Seguía murmurando lo mismo, una y otra vez, siendo el único que podía escuchar sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Lo siento, lo siento.

—¡Otro más, por favor! —gritó Hinata, quien esa mañana se había presentado con un renovado humor, el cual parecía haber calmado en gran medida la tensión que se sentía el día anterior entre los miembros del Karasuno.

—¡Hinata! —se escuchó la voz de Tanaka, acercándose—. Deja que los demás también practiquemos nuestros remates.

—Oh, ¡lo lamento! —se disculpó, dándose cuenta por primera vez en ese momento, que había estado acaparando todas las colocaciones de Suga desde el día anterior— ¡A ti también, Asahi! —agregó, inclinándose enérgicamente frente a él.

El alto jugador no supo cómo reaccionar, sintiéndose algo incómodo ante tanta atención.

—No importa, Hinata, de verdad. Puedo practicar mi servicio mientras tanto.

—¡Pero eres el As! —apuntó Shoyo, enderezándose para mirarlo—. ¡Si yo fuera el As practicaría todo el tiempo posible!

—Hinata tiene un punto —intervino Daichi, quien había estado escuchando la conversación con interés—. ¿Crees que has estado practicando lo suficiente, Asahi?

Asahi pareció quedar en blanco ante la pregunta, mirando hacia todas direcciones rogando por alguien que pudiera rescatarlo de la mirada cruel del capitán.

—Daichi puede ser terrorífico cuando se lo propone —le murmuró Tanaka a Nishinoya.

—Sobre todo cuando se trata de Asahi —respondió Yuu, en el mismo tono.

Daichi giró la cabeza hacia el par de murmuradores, mirándolos fijamente con intensidad.

—Ustedes dos, ¿tienen algo que decirme?

Ambos saltaron por la sorpresa, temblando y aterrorizados.

—¡Claro que no, Daichi-chan! —respondió Tanaka.

—¡San! —lo corrigió Nishinoya, con urgencia.

—¡Sempai! —gritó Tanaka, usando el honorífico mas respetuoso que conocía.

—¡Daichi-sama! —agregó Nishinoya, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

—¡Daichi-sama! —repitió Tanaka imitando el movimiento.

Daichi dio un gran suspiro, preguntándose si algún día ese par iría a cambiar.

"¡Daichi-sama! ¡Daichi-sama!" seguían repitiendo.

—¿Hay que llamarlo así a partir de ahora? —le preguntó Hinata a Asahi. Éste lo miró, confundido.

Suga, quien se había limitado a observar toda la escena desde lejos, sonrió para sí mismo; alegre de que las cosas estuviesen volviendo a la normalidad.

—¡Paren de hablar y sigan practicado! —habló Ukai, dando fin rápidamente a ese pequeño descanso furtivo.

El balón volvió a las manos de Suga, quien después de botarlo un par de veces en el suelo, lo boleó elevándolo justo por encima de la red, donde Tanaka lo golpeó con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo al tiempo que exclamaba un grito de triunfo.

—Asahi —llamó Suga—, éste es para ti.

Hizo el mismo movimiento posicionando el balón de forma que Asahi pudiese alcanzarlo. El As saltó con fuerza y golpeó el balón. Éste rebotó en el suelo y salió botando del área de la cancha, hasta detenerse a los pies de una persona parada en el umbral de la puerta.

—Buenos días —saludó el profesor Takeda, inclinándose para recoger el balón.

—¡Buenos días! —respondieron todos al unísono, con excepción de Tsukishima, quien se limitó a seguir en lo suyo.

Takeda miró alrededor, asintiendo.

—Me alegra que todavía no hayan empezado el juego, porque les traje a alguien que creo les podría servir.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules se asomó por la puerta, luciendo nervioso.

—Lo encontré espiando por la ventana, así que decidí invitarlo a entrar. Vamos Kageyama —lo animó el profesor, colocando el balón en sus manos y dirigiéndole una motivadora sonrisa—. Ve a practicar.

Tobio observó el balón con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese intentando recordar lo que se suponía debía hacer con él. Pareció darse por vencido porque levanto la mirada, encontrándose directamente con los ojos de Hinata.

El rostro de Kageyama se tenso, con sorpresa y aflicción, al notar el ojo amoratado de Shoyo. Nadie dijo una palabra. El tiempo pareció detenerse y lo único que existía eran los dos jóvenes que se miraban el uno al otro, sin lograr reconocerse.

El balón resbaló de las manos de Kageyama, cayendo como en cámara lenta hasta el suelo, produciendo un sonido sordo y muerto en cada rebote. Para cuando el objeto esférico se detuvo en alguna parte del suelo, Tobio ya había abandonado el gimnasio dando grandes y apresuradas zancadas.

Ninguno había terminado de entender lo sucedido cuando Hinata salió tras él, corriendo tan rápido que ningún miembro del equipo notó el balón que llevaba en la manos.

—¡Hinata, espera! —trató de detenerlo Tanaka. Sin embargo Ukai no lo permitió.

—Déjenlos. Necesitan hablar.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en la puerta. Cada una de las personas dentro del gimnasio, incluso el mismo Ukai, se preguntaban si sería una buena idea dejarlos solos de nuevo.

Kageyama corrió sin saber exactamente de quien se estaba escondiendo. ¿Del equipo? ¿De Hinata? Quizás simplemente tenía miedo de afrontar lo que había hecho. No, estaba seguro de que así era.

Cuando la familiar máquina expendedora apareció ante su vista Tobio se detuvo. No se le apetecía comer nada en ese momento, sabía que el nudo obstruyendo su estómago se lo impediría; sin embargo el espacio a un lado de la máquina le servía como un buen escondite.

Levantó sus manos y las miró fijamente. Siempre había estado orgulloso de lo que éstas podían hacer. La forma en que elevaban el balón con precisión y naturalidad, sin ningún atisbo de duda en el movimiento. Y sin embargo, ahora Kageyama las veía con repulsión, deseando que no le pertenecieran.

Tobio cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, lo cual terminó por ser una terrible idea. Se vio a si mismo y a Hinata discutiendo, gritandose. Estaban enojados, más de lo que nunca lo habían estado.

Entonces Hinata estaba en el suelo, un leve gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios. La mano derecha de Kageyama todavía formaba un puño cuando Tanaka entró al gimnasio. Al principio parecía confundido y luego atónito.

Ayudó a Shoyo a levantarse del suelo, mirando a Kageyama con una mezcla de decepción y enojo. Pero no era la mirada de Tanaka la que le preocupaba, sino la de Hinata. El ojo que no era cubierto por su mano lo miraba con incredulidad, traición y miedo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Kageyama no dejó de ver esa mirada, ni siquiera cuando Shoyo y Tanaka abandonaron el gimnasio, ni siquiera cuando Tobio se encerró en su habitación, ni siquiera ahora que se suponía no debía ver nada.

—¡Bakageyama! —se escuchó una voz, que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Hinata.

Tobio abrió los ojos y se encontró con Shoyo de pie frente a él. Kageyama ni siquiera noto el balón que sostenía entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro lastimado de Hinata. El de los ojos azules le dio la espalda al más pequeño. No tenía la fuerza para seguir viéndolo por más tiempo.

Kageyama empezó a alejarse dando grandes zancadas, pero Hinata corrió con rapidez y se posicionó frente a Tobio de nuevo, deteniéndolo.

—¡Bakageyama, hazme unas colocaciones! —dijo con voz enérgica, empujando el balón con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No lo haré —se negó Kageyama, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Hinata dio un gran suspiro.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa parte.

—No lo haré, Hinata.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué siquiera sigues hablandome? —preguntó, exaltado—. ¿Acaso no ves lo que te hice?

—¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Odiarte por toda la eternidad?

—¡No!, bueno... No lo sé.

Hinata dio un paso hacia Kageyama, empujando el balón contra su pecho de nuevo. Ésta vez los ojos de Hinata eran diferentes. No era miedo lo que se reflejaba en ellos, ya no se veían traicionados; por el contrario, parecían brillar más que nunca. Sus ojos le estaban diciendo que había decidido confiar en él.

Kageyama tomo el balón entre sus manos lentamente, titubeante, y por un momento ambos lo sostenían, mirándose el uno al otro como jamás lo habían hecho. Encontrándose finalmente.

Mientras Hinata saltaba para alcanzar el balón que Kageyama elevó para él, éste sonrió, a pesar de que pensaba que había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, ése molesto y ruidoso Hinata había decidido perdonarlo. Y Kageyama había decidido no volver a defraudarlo jamás.


End file.
